Based on The True Song
by 13ginger
Summary: Starring : Kikwang BEAST, Jeong Guk BTS, Choi Minki a.k.a Ren NUES'T, Luna f(x). Inspired by : Paramore - When It Rains. Episode 3 : hidup mati seseorang adalah urusan Tuhan. Jangan lampaui takdir, karena itu memang bukan urusan kita.
1. Taylor Swift - Speak Now

**Sebenernya udah lama Ginger punya ide soal Taylor Swift yang Speak Now. Gak tahu kenapa, bayangannya langsung menuju ke Kris dan Seohyun. Mungkin efek liat poster SM yang dipojok sendiri kalo gak salah Kris sama Seohyun kan ya? Kalo salah, dimaapin ye :3 Oh ya, omong-omong semua ini ****_fiction_****. Jadi, kalo ada salah, tolong diingatkan baik-baik. Kalo ada yang tersinggung, saya minta maaf karena ini tidak ada maksud selain memang hanya membuat karya. Terimakasih, kalau gak berminat jangan dibaca. ****_Thanks a lot_****! :D**

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said, "Speak now."_

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

Luna melangkahkan kakinya berhati-hati dengan berjingkat menghindari genangan air yang hampir ia injak ketika akan turun dari mobil. Setelah memastikan rambutnya baik baik saja, terimakasih untuk Victoria _unnie_ yang sudah sedikit mengombakkan rambut _brown _barunya, serta dengan _dress_ putihnya ia berjalan percaya diri menuju gereja. Tak lupa sambil membuka-buka undangan yang ada di tangannya.

.

Wu Yi Fan _and_ Jessica Jung.

.

Ia menghembuskan nafas, Kris, sapaan akrab untuk Yi Fan, menurut Luna terlalu cepat menikah. Sebulan lagi sahabatnya itu akan lulus, ia harusnya bisa menahan hormon ingin punya anak itu sedikit lebih lama. _It's worth_. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang akan dipermasalahkan oleh Luna. Dari sekian banyak gadis… kenapa harus Jessica? Astaga, dia memang cantik, tapi sifatnya yang manja dan sebagainya itu membuat Luna harus mengelus dada menghadapi _sunbae_nya setiap kali kerja kelompok dengan Kris.

Kenapa harus dia yang ditanya Kris sedang apa? Sedang makan apa? Sedang mengerjakan apa? Ugh, kalau bukan senior saat SMA, Luna tak akan memperdulikan. _Because a piece of_ _respect_, Luna tidak mengotori kaidah untuk saling menolong meskipun menjengkelkan.

Keluarga Wu dan Jung memang dekat, tapi dia tak tahu akan sedekat ini jadinya. Maksud Luna, dia tak tahu kalau pernikahan atas nama perjodohan itu masih berlaku di abad 21 ini. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas. Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak kelas kesayangan Luna yang itu? Bagaimana dengan Seohyun _unnie_?

"Hei, Luna. Mau sampai kapan kau hanya membaca undangan itu?" suara berat dan tepukan ringan mampir di pundak Luna, gadis itu lalu menoleh dan senyumnya merobek lebar. Itu kekasihnya, Gikwang.

"Kiki? Kenapa kau disini?" ujarnya santai, sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu Gikwang yang miring. Pemuda itu hanya mendongakkan dagunya sedikit, "bukannya kau akan jadi _bestman_ untuk Kris?"

"Dia masih sibuk dengan calon istrinya," kata Gikwang sembari menaikkan alis meminta pendapat Luna tentang dasinya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menaikkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau sendiri?" kali ini ganti Gikwang yang bertanya dan membersihkan sesuatu yang tidak ada di pundak Luna, "tidak latihan dengan Yixing di dalam? Sedari tadi dia hanya menekan tuts piano tak bernada."

Luna hanya tertawa dan bilang ia bangun kesiangan tadi. Harusnya mereka sampai di gereja jam enam pagi, tapi baru jam enam kurang lima belas dia baru bangun. Sambil merutuki nasib dan melihat jam tangan untuk mengingatkan diri tentang detail waktu, Luna tertawa kecil. Setelah bertukar kata-kata ringan, mereka berdua sepakat untuk masuk ke gereja. Dengan tangan yang terselip di lengan kanan Gikwang, Luna melangkah pelan.

"Ki," Gikwang hanya berdehem menjawab Luna, "kau kan teman baik Kris-"

"Kau juga."

"Aish, dengarkan dulu." Luna menghentakkan kecil kakinya yang disambut tawa Gikwang, "menurutmu, kenapa Kris menerima tawaran menikah dari Jessica _sunbae_?"

"Harusnya Kris yang melamar, aku juga tak tahu kenapa Kris yang jadi subjek penerima." Kata Gikwang memandang langit cerah, "mungkin karena dia tak punya kata-kata untuk melamar Jessica _noona_."

"Bagaimana dengan Seohyun _unnie_?" tanya Luna, tak jelas untuk siapa. Untuk Kiki-nya, atau dirinya sendiri, "Seohyun _unnie_ dan Kris saling dekat satu sama lain. Duh, dasar bodoh orang Cina itu, kenapa dia tak katakan langsung pada _unnie_ kalau dia menyukainya?"

"Ya.. Kris memang bodoh. Sangat. Tapi kau tak boleh rasis begitu," Gikwang menarik hidung mungil gadisnya. Luna hanya tertawa, "kau tanya sendiri padanya saja nanti, bagaimana?"

Mereka sudah mulai menaiki tangga beton menuju ke gereja. Luna hanya mengangguk setuju dan berjanji akan merecoki Kris untuk mengubah pikirannya sebelum menikah. Gikwang sedikit tak setuju dengan ide Luna, karena dia pikir ini sudah detik-detik terakhir, mana bisa?

"Tentu saja bisa." Ujar Luna menaikkan dagunya percaya diri, "Tuhan ada di dekat kita. Aku akan membuat Tuhan berpihak padaku."

Gikwang tertawa. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu, dan sebelum mendorong terbuka pintu gereja yang besar itu, ia mencuri satu kecupan manis dari bibir gadisnya.

"Kuharap," bisiknya di depan bibir Luna, "saat kita menikah nanti, Tuhan tak akan berlaku sama untukmu, sayang."

"Aku tak serumit Kris dan tak sepasrah Seohyun _unnie_. Kurasa, aku yang harus mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Luna percaya diri. Gikwang kembali tertawa pelan, ia memeluk pinggang Luna dan kali ini menyarangkan sebuah kecupan hangat di keningnya sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena dia harus mengambil sesuatu di ruang rias. Saat Gikwang mendorong pintu terbuka dan Luna ikut masuk di belakangnya, seseorang tinggi berambut pirang menangkap penglihatan Luna.

"Ah, Kris!" teriak Luna. Orang yang sedang duduk di menghadap altar di deretan bangku awal itu lalu menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang, ia berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya menunggu gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu berjalan cepat menuju dirinya.

"Oh _God, why you leave me so fast_?" kata Luna setelah memeluk Kris cepat, takut ada yang melihat dan salah sangka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa saat Luna menatapnya tak percaya, "_and why must her_?"

Nah, pertanyaan ini menahan tawa Kris.

"Perjanjian, Luna." Katanya, "kau tahu kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," kali ini Luna menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan membernarkan jas putih Kris serta dasi hitamnya, "lalu bagaimana dengan Seohyun _unnie_?"

"Kalau boleh jujur," Kris berkata sendu, "aku masih mencintainya."

Luna berhenti bergerak dan menatap wajah Kris yang menunduk menatapnya, "kau masih punya waktu Kris. Sebelum kau bilang '_I do'_ kau masih bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Gadis itu selesai merapikan jas Kris.

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Kecuali kau ingin berulang kali menikah, _well_, aku dan Gikwang tak tertarik terus-terusan datang ke pernikahanmu." Ujar Luna menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, Kris hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, serius, Kris. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Kau takkan punya kesempatan. Siapa tahu dia wanita yang tegar dan akan menemukan pria lain. Lalu kau akan terjebak selamanya dengan.." Luna melirik kanan dan kiri secara sembunyi-sembunyi lalu berbisik,

"_Penyihir wanita_."

Kris tertawa keras, Luna ikut tersenyum. "Apa kau mengundang Seohyun _unnie_?" tanya Luna.

"Hm," ujar Kris dengan mengangguk, "bagaimana ya?" lanjutnya dengan menghembuskan nafas. Luna tak mau patah arang, karena Kris dalam keadaan yang bimbang, ia lalu berkata,

"Seohyun _unnie_ bukan orang yang suka keributan. Jadi jangan harapkan dia akan menginterupsi perkataan pendeta nanti," ujar Luna sok acuh, namun dengan curi-lirik melihat ekpresi Kris.

"Aku setengah berharap, nanti yang ada di sebelahku adalah dia, Luna." Katanya masih menatap sedih pada Luna. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Aku tahu, kau juga bukan lelaki yang pantas untuk menikah dengan orang yang salah."

Setelah berkata begitu, Luna hanya menepuk lengan Kris pelan dan menuju ke piano hitam tak jauh dari altar dan dekat dengan panggung untuk paduan suara. Ia tak bisa menemukan Yixing disana, sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu lama menunggu Luna jadi ia pergi sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa penat.

"Ah, Luna-_ya_!" suara tinggi dan memekik memanggilnya dari sisi lain altar. Luna membalik badan dan membuka mulutnya terkejut tapi lalu menyamarkannya jadi senyuman.

"Jessica _sunbae_.." kata-katanya terputus karena Jessica sudah lebih dulu menubruknya dengan gaun pengantin yang berjuntai ke belakang. Ia memeluk Luna erat dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Terimakasih kau mau mengisi lagu disini! Aku tersentuh sekali, Luna!" riang Jessica dan memeluk Luna sekali lagi.

"Kau terlihat cantik, _sunbae_." Kata Luna, merapikan rambut Jessica. Pengantin itu tampak tak suka bagaimana Luna menyebutnya, ia bilang Luna harus nyaman saat memanggilnya karena Luna sendiri sangat informal pada Kris. Gadis itu berjanji akan berusaha memanggil Jessica dengan nyaman.

"Ah, CHAERRIIINN! CHAERIIN! CEPAT KEMARIII, GAUNKU TERLILIT!" teriak Jessica hingga bergema di setiap sudut gereja. Luna dengan reflek menutup kedua telinganya dan menatap ke arah lain, saat bertatap wajah dengan Jessica, ia tersenyum canggung. Namun, kembali menutup kembali telinganya ketika pengantin wanita itu kembali berteriak memanggil seorang _bridesmaid_ dengan gaun kaku warnah krem seperti adonan kue.

Luna tersenyum saat bertatap mata dengan Chaerin, si _bridesmaid_ itu. Jessica berulang kali mengingatkan Chaerin soal gaun dan cerewet dengan bunga yang menghalangi punggungnya terbuka. Luna diam-diam pergi dari sana dan kembali ke tempatnya, di piano.

"Eh, ada Sehun. Kapan datang?" kata Luna baru sadar seseorang duduk di kursi barisan pertama di dekat piano. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dan berambut coklat gelap. Oh Sehun.

"Baru saja kok _noona_. Gikwang _hyung_ mana?" tanyanya, Luna menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sudut dan berkata bahwa Gikwang masih menyiapkan beberapa keperluan.

"Datang sendirian?" tanya Luna balik.

"Tidak. Sama Seohyun _noona_." Jawab Sehun datar dengan menunjuk sekilas ke belakang. Di barisan tengah, ada Kris yang masih duduk dan menatap salib besar dengan tatapan penuh dengan pikiran, sementara di barisan paling akhir seseorang yang dikhawatirkan Luna tengah duduk disana. Berdoa.

Luna berjalan pelan, tidak memilih jalan tengah karena hanya akan bertemu dengan Kris. Setelah yakin Seohyun selesai berdoa, ia duduk di sampingnya. Awalnya hanya tersenyum dan saling melihat lalu menatap salib, tapi setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Seohyun buka suara.

"K-Kris mengundangku." Katanya pelan, Luna menoleh, "tapi sepertinya Jessica tak suka aku datang."

Luna hanya tersenyum, dan mengelus punggung Seohyun pelan. "_Unnie_, boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

Seohyun hanya menatap dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hari ini Kris akan menikah. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, dan demi Tuhan atau apapun yang tiba-tiba bisa merubah gaun Jessica jadi pelangi nanti," Seohyun terkikik, "Kris juga menyukaimu, _unnie_."

Tawa Seohyun berhenti, ia lalu menatap Luna mencari kebenaran. Sekilas ada senyuman yang senang, namun wajah itu kembali sendu.

"Aku tak bisa," katanya, "kalau Kris menyukaiku. Kenapa dia menikah dengan Jessica?"

"Karena Tuhan menginginkan kau jujur dengan perasaanmu dan tidak menundanya lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kris, dia pembohong ulung soalnya." Kata Luna memandang sebal ke belakang kepala pirang itu. Ia lalu menoleh lagi pada Seohyun yang juga menatap Kris, dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ini waktumu." Kata Luna, "tenang, ada aku yang membantumu, _unnie_."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kita akan melakukan pemberontakan, Luna." Kata Seohyun ketika Luna beranjak dari duduknya, menuju ke samping piano dimana para anggota paduan suara gereja sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Paling tidak, kita tak akan melakukan hal semenakutkan seperti di Red Wedding*." Katanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan menuju piano, sudah ada Yixing disana. Jas hitam yang dipakainya membuat kulitnya makin pucat, dan makin membuatnya tampan hingga beberapa anggota paduan suara dengan sembunyi-sembunyi meliriknya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Luna. Yixing mendongak dari pandangannya di tuts piano, pemuda itu menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut lalu memarahi Luna karena dia datang terlambat.

"Maaf, maaf." Jawab Luna menahan tawa karena teman sekelas Kris ini lucu sekali marahnya. Dengan alasan A, B, C, D, akhirnya Yixing berhasil memaafkannya asal Luna bernyanyi bagus nanti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat saat keluarga dari Jessica memasuki ruangan dengan jas serta gaun bewarna pastel. Kontras dengan keluarga dari pihak Kris yang gaun dan jasnya masih bisa dimaafkan. Belum lagi beberapa saudara Jessica ber_make_-_up_ tebal, membuat dia memutar matanya.

"Jujur saja, aku tak pernah suka dengan Jessica _sunbae_." Ujar Yixing cemberut dengan membolak-balikkan buku lagu. Luna hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau aku sih, juga tak suka," ujar Luna, Yixing menoleh padanya, "soalnya aku lebih suka Gikwang."

Yixing hanya memutar mata bosan dan mencibir, mengundang tawa Luna semakin keras. Ia lalu kembali meminta maaf dan mulai menyanyikan lagu '_A Moment Like This_'-nya Kelly Clarkson bersama beberapa anggota paduan suara. Tinggal 15 menit lagi acara dimulai, semua tamu hampir memenuhi ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Gikwang yang sudah siap dengan Kris di barisan awal.

Pandangan Luna kembali menuju ke barisan akhir, Seohyun masih terduduk diam. Saat matanya bertemu dengan Luna, gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia beralih pada Kris, senyumnya miring saat Kris hanya menaikkan dagunya sedikit menyapa Luna. Namun, tatapannya berubah sedikit khawatir saat menatap Gikwang.

Kekasihnya tahu apa yang ia rencanakan, maka dari itu, pandangan pemuda itu sedikit dingin.

Yixing mengakhiri dentingan pianonya diiringi oleh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan dan keluarga. Pendeta sudah datang di altar dan memulai acara. Dari mulai khutbah singkat, hingga beberapa siraman rohani untuk pernikahan.

Hingga, tibalah waktunya, sekarang.

Saat _wedding song_ sudah didentingkan oleh Yixing, pintu gereja terbuka. Seorang cantik, pengantin wanita, memasuki ruangan. Semua tamu lalu berdiri serentak, Luna hampir lupa menyanyikan syair lagu kalau Yixing tak menyenggol lengannya. Pandangannya gugup, lebih gugup dari siapapun sepertinya. Saat ayah Jessica sudah memberikan anaknya pada Kris, tangannya gemetaran.

Ia tahu ini bukan pilihan sahabatnya, kalau memang ini akhir jalannya. Maka Luna tak punya jawaban lain. Namun, ia yakin, Tuhan bersamanya sekarang. Dekat dengannya. Luna tak ingin apapun, ia hanya ingin sahabatnya bahagia.

Bahagia dalam jalan apapun. Ia akan berusaha menerimanya.

Kris sudah menggamit tangan Jessica, bahkan menoleh menatap wajah pengantinnya saja ia tak mau. Pemuda itu erulang kali menarik nafas gugup. Seperti ia akan menyesali pilihannya namun akan terpaksa berlaku seperti itu. Luna bernyanyi seperti lagu orang mati, perasaannya tak bahagia. Saat Gikwang menoleh padanya karena nada lagu menjadi suram, Luna tak memperdulikannya.

Pembacaan sumpah pun dimulai. Semua hening, Luna menatap bergantian Kris, pendeta, Gikwang dan Seohyun dibelakang sana. Pandangannya yang terakhir pada gadis di belakang sedikit lama, tanpa suara ia mengatakan.

"Ini yang terakhir." Katanya, "kalau kau tak bicara. Semuanya akan sia-sia. Kau mencintainya kan? Angkat tanganmu dan katakan pada mereka!"

Pendeta sudah menanyakan peneguhan pada mereka berdua. Kris menjawab, '_I do_' lugas seperti tanpa beban. Saat pertanyaan terakhir di alamatkan pada Jessica, gadis itu sedikit lama menjawab.

"Apakah saudari bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai istri yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?" tanya pendeta. Jessica menatap lantai sedikit lama dibalik tudungnya, ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum ia menjawab,

"_Yes, I do_."

"Baik," pendeta menutup buku yang ada di hadapannya, ia lalu ganti menatap semua hadirin yang datang, "sebelum kita melanjutkan acara. Apakah ada diantara para jemaat dan hadirin yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini? Maka, silahkan angkat tangan sebelum anda akan berdiam untuk selamanya."

Hening. Luna dapat melihat Kris sudah menutupkan matanya pasrah, ia buru-buru melihat ke barisan belakang. Mencoba mencari kesempatan terakhir, namun mata Seohyun basah. Ini tidak bisa terjadi! Luna ingin melakukan sesuatu namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kembali matanya bertemu dengan Gikwang. Pemuda itu seperti akan berlari memeluk Luna, namun profesionalitas menuntutnya tetap berdiri di belakang Kris.

Diantara keheningan, detik berdetak. Pendeta akan melanjutkan acara ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"S-saya." Ujar seseorang lemah di belakang, semua hadirin menoleh begitu juga dengan mempelai wanita sementara _groom_ masih setia hanya menutup mata. Senyum Luna terkembang, "saya keberatan dengan pernikahan ini."

Bisik-bisik mulai bergaung di atap ruangan. Luna mencuri lirik ke arah keluarga Jessica, ibunya yang ber_make_ _up_ tebal itu sudah mulai mencibir dan menyipitkan mata tanda jelas-jelas tak bersahabat. Tapi, raut muka tenang malah ditunjukan oleh ayah Kris, tuan Wu. Meskipun sedikit tegang, tuan Wu terus menerus mengusap jemari nyonya Wu di genggamannya.

Pandangan Luna kembali ke kedua pengantin, si _bride_ seperti patung. Menatap lurus udara di depannya dengan mata marah.

"Apakah masih ada lagi?" tanya pendeta tenang. Sepertinya, kalau Jessica boleh mencekik pendeta ini dan membuatnya melanjutkan acara bukannya mencari para penghancurnya, ia akan benar benar melakukannya.

Terkejutnya para hadirin, ketika Sehun berdiri, tetangga Seohyun dari kecil itu juga tak bisa membiarkan _hyung_ dan _sunbae_ favoritnya di klub basket harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai. Lama-kelamaan beberapa hampir setengah hadirin berdiri. Luna merasa berdosa karena ia bisa melihat kemarahan yang memuakkan di wajah para keluarga Jessica.

Tapi, Luna percaya. Diatas perjuangan cinta, memang ada dosa-dosa terselubung yang hinggap.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, nona," ujar pendeta pada Seohyun yang masih berdiri tegang di barisan belakang namun telah keluar dari deretan kursi, membuat ia berdiri tepat lurus di belakang pengantin, "kenapa anda tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Karena saya mencintai Kris."

Begitu klise, singkat, namun bermakna banyak. Kris lalu membuka matanya, senyum mengambang dan ia sudah berani mengangkat dagunya percaya diri. Ia lalu menatap pendeta dengan wajah yakin yang gila,

"Saya juga menolak pernikahan ini." Katanya, ia lalu cepat-cepat berbalik. Mengambil kasar tempat cincin di tangan Gikwang dan berlari menuju ke satu titik.

Satu titik dimana ia akan menemukan kebahagiannya di tengah kekacauan. Luna membelalakkan mata dan saling berpandangan dengan Yixing lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri Gikwang agar bisa melihat kejadian itu lebih jelas. Semua orang berdiri dan sekarang bicara terang-terangan. Luna berpandangan tak percaya dengan Gikwang ketika Kris menarik Seohyun pergi dari tempatnya dan menjeblak pintu terbuka. Keluarga Jessica lalu mengejar mereka begitu juga dengan para sepupu Kris. Luna menoleh pada Jessica yang masih berdiri tegak di depan pendeta.

"Sayang," bisik Gikwang di telinganya, Luna menoleh masih menunjukkan wajah _shock_, "aku tak tahu harus bangga atau marah padamu. Tapi kau berhasil meyakinkan mereka berdua."

Luna menggeleng.

"Bukan aku." Katanya, ia lalu melihat keramaian di luar gedung gereja, "tapi hati dan kenekatan cinta serta takdir Tuhan yang membuat mereka seperti itu."

Gikwang mencium singkat kening Luna, memasukkan satu tangannya di kantung celana. Mereka berdua lalu menghembuskan nafas dan menoleh pada Jessica.

Satu-satunya yang bisa kedua pasangan itu lakukan mungkin hanya menenangkan Jessica yang kini sudah dihampiri oleh ibunya. Mungkin, itu permintaan maaf terselubung untuk Jessica dari lubuk hati Luna yang paling dalam.

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

_**Thanks for your attention. I'm still waiting for review and comment. Thanks. If you want to bash me, please don't too much **_**XD**


	2. Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me

**G kembali lagi dengan Taylor Swift, whoooo... Ginger gak tahu tapi emang cewek satu ini keren banget kalo bikin lagu XD Oh, omong-omong Ginger kemaren dapet beberapa komen di _review box_, Ginger sebenernya itu suka boyxboy, tapi gak bisa nulisnya XD Kalaupun nulis, pasti Ginger ganti jadi _gender switch_, gak tahu kenapa . Lebih suka baca daripada bikin. Haha. Terus, ini FF adalah murni _straight_ dan _crack-pair_ yang bener-bener gak ada sambung-sambungnya. Tapi, karena ini adalah website dimana kita bisa menuangkan imajinasi selagi itu adalah _fiction_, jadi apa salahnya? XD  
**

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_ Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

(Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me)

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

"Luna, setelah ini masih punya kelas?"

"Iya, ada kelas biologi. Kenapa Hara-_ya_?"

"Aduh. Aku lapar sekali. Ke kantin sebentar yuk."

Jaman SMA itu katanya adalah salah satu potongan memori indah yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita. Disini, selama tiga tahun, rasanya pengalihan sebuah pribadi akan terjadi besar-besaran. Mental anak kecil ala SMP akan hilang begitu juga egoism masa SD, semua anak muda bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri atau bisa juga tidak. Mengenal yang namanya jatuh cinta, penghianatan, bahkan kerasnya hidup sudah bisa dicicipi.

Namun, bagian jatuh cinta yang kupilih jadi yang terbaik. Merasakan semua jadi indah dalam sesaat atau bahkan berpikir dunia membenci kita saat patah hati, dan sebagainya. Seperti hanya sebuah bingkai dalam kehidupan, tapi nyatanya juga mengisi warna corak kertas di dalamnya.

"Kau, lapar?" tanyaku sambil menutup pintu loker, memandang Hara dengan satu alis terangkat. Bisa-bisanya dia lapar padahal tadi sudah makan sekotak bekalnya ditambah dengan mengambil setengah dariku dan memalak halus Sohyun untuk memberikan semua telurnya. Yang dituduh begitu hanya tersenyum manis, aku lalu tertawa mendengus sambil mengunci loker.

"_Arra_, kau lapar perut, atau 'lapar' tak melihat Junhyung _sunbae_ hari ini?" ujarku tanpa memandangnya. Benar saja dugaanku, ekspresinya meledak tertahan sambil meremas lenganku.

"Sudah! Ikut aku makan saja!" ia lalu menarik tanganku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, teman satu kelasku ini memang unik sejak pertama bertemu.

Namanya Goo Hara, anak kelas 1-2. Kelasnya bersebelahan denganku di SMA Hunan. Dia teman dari mulai masa ospek dulu. Tubuhnya lebih mungil dariku meskipun tingginya hampir menyerupai, dia punya senyum yang lucu dan bicaranya yang blak-blakan membuatnya dikenal di kalangan teman seangkatan. Kebetulan, dia sangat dekat denganku, beberapa kali tidur di rumah dengan alasan membuat tugas tapi nyatanya dia malah bicara soal Junhyung _sunbae_ sampai ketiduran.

Yong Junhyung itu kakak kelas kami, dia kelas tiga sekarang. Hara mulai suka dengannya saat salah satu anggota inti OSIS, Junhyung _sunbae_, membuatnya gagal dihukum berteriak di tengah lapangan gara-gara lupa membawa bekal untuk makan siang. Konon, _sunbae_ yang satu itu jarang bicara, tapi dia menyelamatkan Hara dan pertama kalinya mengeluarkan suara sepanjang waktu ospek. Tidak salah juga kalau Hara jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, bodoh kalau aku bilang jatuh cinta, Hara hanya naksir. Hara masih 19 tahun, kok rasanya sudah tua sekali dia berkata soal cinta dan jatuhnya begitu

"Hari ini," Hara menelan _dukbokki_ pedasnya. Saat sampai di kantin kami langsung duduk di pojok dekat konter makanan karena kantin sedang lenggang, "ada penguguman penerimaan anggota _cheerleader_ loh."

"Wah, semangat. Aku akan mendukungmu." Ujarku sambil menyeruput jus jerukku dengan damai sebelum Hara memukul kepalaku. Aku hanya melepaskan sedotanku dan memegangi kepala sambil memandang Hara terkejut bercampur kesal.

"Duh! Dasar Sun Young!" itu nama asliku, "kenapa kau datar sekali sih menanggapinya?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Memberimu semangat dan nge_dance_ seperti orang gila begitu?" rutukku sambil mengelus-elus kepala. Hara masih juga menceramahiku harusnya aku memberikan selamat, kupotong karena aku sudah memberinya selamat, lalu ia menyangga bahwa nadaku terlalu datar. Sebelum ia bisa protes, tatapannya berhenti ke satu titik dibelakangku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lagi dan memutar mata,

"Junhyung _sunbae_ ya?" tanyaku pelan tanpa memutar kepala untuk melihat siapa yang dipandangnya. Hara hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyangga tangannya diatas meja. Mulai lagi si _drama queen_ membacakan suratnya.

"Dia.. Tampan sekali hari ini. Oh, ternyata dia mencopot _piercing_nya, kemarin soalnya dimarahin Lee _seongsaenim_." Hara mulai bermonolog di depanku, menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi disana, "tapi pandangannya masih dingin dan lembut. Oh, kurasa aku jatuh cinta Luna..," katanya dengan menggoyang lenganku pelan dan terkikik geli.

Aku tak bereaksi, untungnya dia juga tak memukul kepalaku.

"Dia bersama anggota kawanannya,"

"Kau kira di _werewolf_ apa? Kawanannya." Ujarku sedikit tak suka dengan pemilihan kata 'kawanannya' secara bercanda. Tapi dia sepertinya tak peduli. Astaga, kapan aku akan diperhatikan Hara kalau ada Junhyung _sunbae_? Jawabannya, _never_.

"Ada Kikwang anak kelas dua itu, oh, dia sama pacarnya sih. Hyosung anak kelas 1-5. Ho, ada Doojoon _sunbae_ juga loh. Hanya bertiga." Kata Hara menggantung, tapi ia lalu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan mengaduk _dukbokki_nya pelan-pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Junhyung _sunbae_ tiba-tiba menoleh. Aduh, jangan-jangan aku ketahuan kalau sedang melihatnya."

"Baguslah." Kataku, sudah mulai bosan duduk di kantin dan jadi kacang untuk Hara, aku meminum tegukan terakhir di gelas tanpa sedotan, "setidaknya dia menyadari kau eksis di dunia ini. Ayo pergi, setelah ini Lee _seongsaenim_ mengajar. Kau mau dihukum berdiri di luar kelas lagi?"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Hari ini ada pertandingan basket untuk memperingati ulang tahun Hunan. Jadi, ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain untuk memperebutkan Hunan Cup yang cukup bergengsi itu. Sudah ada dua pertandingan yang berakhir, tapi tim sekolah kami belum muncul. Di pertandingan ketiga nanti, baru _skuad_ Hunan akan bertanding.

Aku makan sosis goreng yang dijual di depan lapangan _indoor_ ini, di sebelahku, Hara meminum sodanya pelan. Aku lalu menyenggol lengannya ketika ia melihat tim _cheerleader_ dari sekolah lain tampak bersiap-siap.

"Jangan berputus asa begitu. Kau _nggak_ keterima di tim _cheers_ kan masih ada kelas _dance_. Sudah, jangan mendung begitu. Kalau si nomor punggung 45 itu kalah, nanti kau malah menangis lagi." Kataku. Hara hanya tertawa kecil dan memukul lenganku.

Hara tidak diterima tim _cheers_, katanya tingginya kurang memadai. Dia sedikit sedih waktu itu, karena sebenarnya dia ada niatan untuk masuk tim _cheers_ hanya karena Junhyung _sunbae_ adalah kapten basket. Tapi, karena dia memang dasarnya suka menari, dia akhirnya masuk ekskul _dance modern_.

Peluit ditiup dan berarti tanda pertandingan akan dimulai. Hunan melawan tim SMA Kyungnam, kedua tim sudah turun ke lapangan dan melakukan pemanasan kecil. Aku dan Hara berteriak menyemangati. Hara berkali-kali berteriak, '45, _jjang_!' dan membuatku tersenyum kecil. Kakakku dulu pernah sekolah di Kyungnam, jadi aku tidak asing dengan seragam ungu metalik milik mereka.

"Kudengar," kata Hara diantara kegaduhan penonton dan suara _backsound_, "Junhyung _sunbae_ suka dengan Hyuna anak kelasmu."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat satu alis, Hyuna? Oh, anak lucu itu ya? Dia anaknya cerewet dan _aegyo_-ish sekali.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tak suka padanya, apalagi dia diterima tim _cheers_ kan?"

"Tidak kok," ia menyeruput sodanya lagi, "lagipula Junhyung _sunbae_ sudah punya pacar." Hara berkata datar. Mungkin kalau aku sedang minum air, aku akan menyemburkannya langsung pada Hara.

"Kau tahu?" aku saja tidak, "darimana?"

Dia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku gembira tapi sedih, "kemarin aku melihat Junhyung _sunbae_ ciuman dengan Jun Hee _sunbae_ di depan rumah."

"Jun Hee? Maksudmu, Go Jun Hee _sunbae_ itu? Yang model itu?"

"Luna, kau terkejut apa sedang memujinya sih?" kali ini wajah Hara cemberut. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas dan hanya bilang kalau dia itu model. Pertandingan akan dimulai tiga menit lagi.

"Kau pasti sedih," kataku lalu mengelus lengannya, "aku turut sedih untukmu."

Tapi Hara hanya tertawa, "jangan melankolis begitu. Biarkan saja, dia kan memang tampan. Harusnya dengan orang yang cantik juga, bukan denganku. Jun Hee _sunbae_ itu cantik, tinggi, feminim, model pula. Aku? Kau bilang aku ini preman yang terjebak di tubuh anak SD."

"Kau sedang menyindirku untuk tidak menghinamu lagi ya, Hara?" ujarku sambil memicingkan mata.

"Bagus deh kau sadar."

Aku lupa, pantas saja Hara sedikit banyak tahu soal Junhyung _sunbae_. Dia, kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan, tetangga sebelah rumah dengan Hara. Orang tua mereka tahu satu sama lain. Tapi, aku salut juga padanya tidak patah hati begitu besarnya ketika tahu Junhyung _sunbae_ sudah punya pacar.

"Tapi, Luna. Dia kan masih pacar orang, boleh dong kalau aku masih tetap suka padanya?"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Ah!"

….bruk!

Aku menyembulkan kepala dari rak buku, melihat siapa yang barusan memekik dan apa yang jatuh. Lorong buku di perpustakaan yang sebelah sini memang sedikit sepi, tidak banyak murid yang datang ke sudut buku '_History_' dimana sejarah banyak terkumpul di antara ribuan huruf dalam ratusan buku di sini. Menurut mereka, sejarah itu tinggal sejarah, sebuah halaman yang harus dibalik untuk menulis di lembar baru.

Apanya yang harus dibalik, lalu kalau kau akan menulis di halaman yang selanjutnya, apa kau juga akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang tertulis di halaman sebelumnya?

Saat aku memandang siapa yang baru saja jatuh, aku mengangkat kedua alis dan tersenyum singkat. Itu Hara, dan, orang yang menangkapnya membuatku kembali ke tempat persembunyian dengan punggung bersandar di rak buku, yaitu Junhyung _sunbae_.

Itulah kenapa aku sangat sayang pada Tuhan karena Dia menghadirkan sebuah frasa bernama takdir.

"A-ah, m-maaf _sunbae_." Kudengar suara 'grusuk' terburu-buru, kurasa Hara buru-buru pergi dari pelukan Junhyung di pinggang dan pundaknya.

"_Ne_," suara berat Junhyung terdengar. Jadi ini ya, suaranya? Aku tak pernah dengar sih. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe." Hara berkata gugup, suara tawanya juga. Aku menahan tawa, tak bisa membayangkan merahnya muka Hara lebih dari yang kukira. Lalu, aku tak mendengar apa-apa, hanya suara buku di geser dan ditumpuk.

"_Sunbae_, tidak usah! Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujarnya. Aku menjulurkan lidah. Dasar Hara, bilang tidak usah bantu, padahal dalam hati senang sekali Junhyung membantunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata suara berat itu, "aku akan membantumu. Lagipula, tadi gara-gara aku tak sengaja menyenggol kursi yang kau buat mengambil buku, kau jadi jatuh."

Hara, harusnya kau juga membalasnya dengan kata-kata 'ah, kau juga harus minta maaf padaku karena kau tak sengaja membuatku jatuh cinta padamu'. Tapi kurasa, untuk mengatakan hal lebih dari 'terimakasih' akan sangat susah sekali untuk Hara.

"Kau anak yang tinggal di rumah sebelah kan?" tanya suara berat, maksudku, Junhyung. Oh, astaga, dia kenal Hara! Atau paling tidak, dia tahu kalau Hara itu hidup bersebelahan dengannya.

"I-iya."

"Kau tak pernah menyapaku kalau berangkat sekolah." Ujar Junhyung, kurasa Hara akan pingsan kalau ini terus menerut diteruskan. Hara tertawa gugup.

"Aku malah tak tahu kalau Junhyun _sunbae_ berangkat sekolah bersamaan denganku," kata Hara, mereka sepertinya sedang menyusun buku di rak.

"Tidak sih, itu karena _umma_ bercerita padaku kalau ia kenal ibumu. Beliau, ibumu, berkata kalau kau tak pernah menyapaku."

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, astaga ini Junhyung _sunbae_ yang ternyata memang sensitif atau Hara memang terlalu polos untuk mau menyapa?

"O-oh begitu? K-kalau begitu aku akan menyapamu kalau bertemu di jalan, _sunbae_!" ujar Hara bersemangat. Aku tertawa kecil, bersama Junhyung. Lho, pemuda itu tertawa? Wah, aku saja tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Dewi fortuna pasti sedang bersamamu sekarang, Hara.

"Kau sedang cari buku apa?" tanyanya, sepertinya masih membantu Hara untuk menyusun buku. Aku mendengar suara bangku digeser.

"Buku sejarah Perang Dunia kedua."

"Tugas dari siapa? Bang _seongsaenim_."

"_Ne_."

Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu, aku masih menunggu perkataan lain yang akan keluar dengan membaca-baca buku tentang perang dunia kedua ditanganku. Baru sampai membaca invansi Italia ke Ethiopia, suara mereka terdengar lagi.

"Ini, kau cari saja di buku ini. Sebenarnya, ada yang lebih lengkap, judulnya _History of United States Naval Operations in World War II_, seri yang pertama. Ah, tapi Bang _seongsaenim_ akan sangat senang kau bisa membaca buku ini." Junhyung mengambil sebuah buku dari rak, aku bisa mendengar suara gesekannya. Senyumku menarik ke satu sisi, aish, Junhyung ternyata pintar sekali.

Pintar membuat Hara semakin terjebak dalam personanya.

"A-oh. _N_-_ne_. Terimakasih _sunbae_." Ujar Hara, "lalu _sunbae_ sendiri mencari buku apa?"

"Ah." Seakaan ingat apa yang harusnya ia cari, "aku lupa. Aku juga ada tugas. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Hara."

"Terimakasih, _sunbae_."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Suara langkah kaki menjauh dari Hara dan mendekat padaku, aku lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan berjalan maju sambil berpura-pura membaca buku. Tepat seperti dugaanku, aku berpapasan dengan Junhyung _sunbae_.

"Oh." Kataku mendongak, terkejut karena bertemu dengannya di ujung rak, "_annyeong_, _sunbae_." Aku menunduk singkat. Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, lalu menoleh ke arah Hara. Aku pura-pura penasaran dan melongokkan kepala ke arah pandangan Junhyung.

"Eh." Suaraku mulai meninggi, senyumku merekah. Berpura-pura terkejut karena menemukan gadis itu di perpustakaan, "Hara!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Besok malam akan diadakan _prom night_ untuk memperingati kelulusan anak kelas tiga. Aku masih bingung mau datang atau tidak, tapi Lee _seongsaenim_ berkata aku harus datang untuk bernyanyi. Aku berpikir lagi, aku terlalu malas untuk datang ke pesta seperti itu. Jangan lupakan soal _high heels_nya juga.

"Kau datang tidak, Hara?" tanyaku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir _class meeting_, jadi besok sudah libur semester. Hara yang sibuk melipat baju _maid_nya (kelasnya mengadakan kafe dadakan, dia jadi salah satu _maid_) lalu memasukkan ke tas. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Aku tak tahu. Kalau Junhyung _sunbae_ datang, mungkin aku akan datang."

"Apa? Tapi, kalaupun dia datang, dia akan datang dengan kekasihnya kan?"

Hara terdiam, masih pura-pura sibuk melipat dan meamsukkan baju ke tas yang jelas-jelas sudah rapi disana. Aku menutup majalah di pangkuanku dan menatapnya lebih intens. Ada yang disembunyikan dariku ternyata.

"Hara?"

Ia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "kurasa aku jatuh cinta lagi pada Junhyung _oppa_."

_What_? Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Kau memanggilnya _oppa_?"

"I-iya." Kata Hara seraya menutup tasnya, lalu menghempaskan punggung ke kursi dan menatap udara di depannya, "semenjak aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan… kau tahu 'kan ceritanya? Nah, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Kami bertukar nomor telefon dan─"

"Kau bertukar nomor telefon ketika rumahmu bersebelahan?" potongku ingin tahu. Namun dia hanya menatapku jengah, aku langsung mengunci bibir.

"Yah, semenjak itu kami dekat."

"Lalu, Jun Hee _sunbae_? Dia tahu kau dekat dengan pacarnya?"

Hara lalu menceritakan bahwa Junhyung dekat dengannya dan seiring waktu berjalan bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Aku hanya menarik senyum tipis ketika Hara berbicara menggebu-gebu soal bagaimana Jun Hee _sunbae_ menganggap Junhyung _sunbae_ (aku tak bisa memanggilnya _oppa_) hanya sebelah mata dan menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena pemuda itu terkenal seantero sekolah.

Gadis itu juga menceritakan bagaimana Junhyung menginginkan cita-citanya menjadi kenyataan, seorang insinyur yang cinta musik. Segala detail bahkan pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi diantara Junhyung dan Jun Hee saat mereka kebetulan sedang keluar bersama. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Hara berbinar menceritakan itu semua.

"_Then he belong to you_." Kataku singkat, mendengar ceritanya. Namun Hara hanya tertawa. "Aku serius, Haro. Maksudku, kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang Junhyung _sunbae_. Kau bahkan punya selera musik yang sama, mengerti bagaimana harus menghiburnya atau sebaliknya, membuat guyonan garing yang lucu dan sebagainya!"

"Kau bicara apa sih, Luna?" katanya, "aku tak mungkin bisa jadi kekasihnya. Meskipun aku menyukainya aku juga sadar kalau dia hanya pangeran impianku."

"Ini sudah abad 21 dan berarti ini waktunya kau membuat mimpimu jadi kenyataan!"

"Luna, semua orang punya cintanya masing-masing. Kalau aku hanya memaksakan sebuah kehendak yang tidak akan terjadi, buat apa? Untuk apa mencintai begitu besarnya orang-orang yang bahkan mungkin tak tahu kita ada? Kita cukup menyukai mereka dan mendukung mereka dalam wadah yang cukup. Aku tak mau begitu dalamnya jatuh dalam sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa namanya, bagaimana kalau aku terluka? Bagaimana jika apa yang kulakukan hanya menyakiti Junhyung _oppa_? Itu berarti aku tak boleh menyakitinya, Luna."

Aku menatapnya lama, gadis berwajah polos itu hanya menatapku dengan senyumnya yang polos juga.

"Sesuatu pasti membentur kepalamu, Hara." Kataku, menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa bersamanya, "tapi bagaimana jika, kau bicara padaku soal itu semua dan kau terluka?"

Hara hanya tersenyum.

"Itu resiko. Kau sendiri yang bilang semua itu punya resiko, dan itu wajar kuterima." Kata Hara, "aku tak mau jadi posesif, Luna. Kalau memang aku harus sakit untuk ditinggalkan, maka itu akan lebih baik daripada berbohong kita tidak ditinggalkan."

Baru hari itu, menurutku, aku menemukan Hara yang dewasa hanya karena masalah Junhyung _sunbae_. Seketika itu aku bersumpah, jika mereka berdua menikah, aku akan menyanyi di pernikahan mereka cuma-cuma dan mengikuti _request_ dari mereka.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Kalau aku dibilang minum banyak di _prom night_, iya juga. Tapi aku tak bisa minum alkohol, aku hanya minum tiga gelas kecil jus apel dan masa iya itu membuatku mabuk? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku baru saja bernyanyi lagu IU berjudul '_Good Day_', tak mungkin aku mencapai nada setinggi itu kalau aku mabuk. Lagipula lapangan basket _indoor _ini penuh dengan guru-guru, jadi tak mungkin ada yang mabuk.

Baru saja turun dari panggung dan meminum jus lagi, berulang kali aku mengedipkan mata. Lagu '_Grace_' milik Kate Havnevik yang sedang di putar memang sedang mengiringi beberapa sepasang kekasih yang tengah berdansa disana. Salah satu dari mereka, aku mengenalnya. Sangat amat mengenalnya.

Yong Junhyung dan Goo Hara tengah berdansa mesra disana. Hara memakai gaun putih yang cantik, dan Junhyung _sunbae_ membuat semua wanita melirik cemburu pada Hara karena tuksedo hitam membalut tubuh atletis sempurnanya. Mereka berulang kali saling menatap dan tertawa kecil, berbagi senyum hangat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tampak mesra seperti pasangan yang akan menikah bulan depan.

Hari ini _prom night_ untuk merayakan kelulusan anak kelas tiga, beruntungnya tahun ini semuanya lulus. Kudengar, Junhyung _sunbae_ menjadi salah satu anak beasiswa yang dikirim ke Kanada. Pantas Hara terlihat sangat menikmati pelukan di tubuhnya, berulang kali mendekatkan wajah ke depan pundak Junhyung _sunbae_.

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu bersama? Apa maksudnya? Ada apa sih ini? Kenapa Hara sangat dekat sekali dengan Junhyung _sunbae_? Dia pacaran dengan Junhyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jun Hee _sunbae_? Mereka putus? Atau, Junhyung _sunbae_ sengaja pacaran dengan dua orang? Dia selingkuh? Ada rencana untuk membuat Jun Hee _sunbae_ jadi cemburu, lalu hubungan mereka membaik? Apanya? Balas dendam?

Aku lalu melihat ke sebuah sudut, Jun Hee _sunbae_ kelihatan sangat kesal, mukanya mendendam. Tuh kan, ada apa ini? Beruntunglah mulut gadis-gadis selalu penuh dengan berita, dua orang siswi dari kelas 1-3 (atau mungkin anak kelasku, aku tak bisa melihat, lampu menyorot ke tengah ruangan) berkata bahwa,

"Wah, itu kan Hara? Dia pacaran dengan Junhyung _sunbae_?"

"Padahal tadi Junhyung _sunbae_ baru putus dari Jun Hee _sunbae_ loh."

"Masa? Kenapa?"

"Jun Hee _sunbae_ selingkuh dengan teman sekelas Junhyung _sunbae_, aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi kurasa Junhyung _sunbae_ marah sekali tadi. Wajahnya menyeramkan."

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Aku tak mau mendengarkan mereka. Aku akan mendengarkan kesaksian dari Hara bahkan kalau bisa Junhyung _sunbae_ sekalian.

Jadi beginikah Tuhan membuat sebuah takdir? Aku tak akan pernah mengerti kenapa satu kata itu sangat membingungkan. Ketika sebelumnya apa yang kelihatannya tak mungkin akan terjadi, malah menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Bukankah terlalu menggelikan? Terlalu terlihat mengada-ada, namun kenyataan selalu membuat pusing.

"_Damn_," rutukku, mengambil segelas jus apel. Sambil tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepala, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi "_I think I'm drunk because of it_."

Baru membalikkan badan, seseorang menubrukku tak sengaja dan menumpahkan isi jus apel ke gaun hitamku. Aku mendongak dan membuka mulut tak bisa berkata apapun, sudah tadi Hara membuat kacau pikiranku, sekarang ini lagi.

"A-ah, maafkan aku!" kata pemuda itu, intro lagu '_Baby I like It_' sudah dimulai jadi keributan agak menaik karena lagu disko ini membawa semua orang ketengah lapangan. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar,

"Tidak apa!" teriakku, mengimbangi teriakan dan keributan tinggi di sekitar kami, "aku juga akan pulang!"

Ia lalu berteriak sesuatu, aku tak mendengar.

"Apa?! Aku tak mendengar, musiknya terlalu keras!"

"Namaku Gikwang. Siapa namamu?!"

Aku tahu, _that everybody must belong to the others._

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

_**Thanks for your attention. I'm still waiting for review and comment. Thanks. If you didn't like it, don't bash me. I just found that every bash it's hurt. :)**_


	3. Paramore - When It Rains

**REPLY**

**SnowBum KyuDevil** : Hehe, terimakasih bilang tulisan saya rapi :) Saya juga suka baca teenlit! Tapi akhir-akhir ini baca komik :| Iya, jarang baca Jun-Hara, meskipun mereka sudah putus tapi... Ya sudahlah. Nggak papa, anggap saja mereka balikan di FF ini :D Oh, Troublemaker couple? _Sure_! Saya sudah punya plot ceritanya :D

**uniquegals** : terimakasihh.. Kamu juga keren soalnya mau komen :D Haha. Lho, kamu adeknya Taylor? Taylor itu penjahit kan ya? #ngakak Iya, iya. Aku nanggepin review seperti kamu saja. haha :D

**Raemii** : terimakasih suka ceritanya :)

Onkyumin 4ever : hehehe, terimakasih. Aduh, pujian kamu berat sekali :) Terimakasih atas perhatian dan semangatnya :) Yang ini juga dibaca ya :D

**ByunnieKou** : Terimakasih semangatnya :) Saya ngelawak ya? Padahal saya gak pinter ngelawak :D

**gichan98shin** : Terimakasih :D Hahah, Silahkan bacok Kris, tapi dilempar aja dari jauh. Jadi, kamu gak akan dibacok dia duluan. Omo! Jangan, nanti Seohyun gimana? Hahaha :D

**AkitaFisayu** : Omooo... Akita, lama gak jumpa kamu disini :D Hahaha. Terimakasih perhatiannya :D

Anti Straight : Iya, terimakasih sarannya :)

. . . .

**Hello... _I'm back_. Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Ini baru saja rampung setelah nonton Running Man episode 162. Sayang, Hyorin _unnie_ gak banyak tampil. Cuma dia seksi waktu ngedance _Alone_ sama Jong Kook. Astaga, saya ngomong begini udah kayak om-om #ngakak. _Anyway_, ini cerita soal orang yang bunuh diri. _Warning_ dan _spoiler_, seseorang akan meninggal di akhir cerita. Dan, ini adalah episode Based on The True Song dengan cerita terpanjang selama saya bikin FF ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalo anda capek baca, atau mungkin kesel karena baca ini :D**

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

**Cast** :

- Lee Kikwang (B2ST)

- Luna Park (f(x))

- Jeon Jeong Guk (Bangstan Boys)

- Choi Minki (Nues't)

**Genre** :

_Family_, _Comedy_, _Angst_

**Rating :**

Semua Umur (SU)

**Disclaimer** :

_All the cast belong to_

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

_And when it rains, you always find an escape_

_Just running away f__rom all of the ones who love you_

_From everything, you made yourself a bed at the bottom o__f the blackest hole_

_And you'll sleep till May _

_You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

(Paramore - When It Rains)

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

"Gukkie! Ibu memanggilmu!" ketuk Kikwang di depan pintu dengan gantungan segiempat kaku warna putih berhias guntingan kain flannel dengan kata 'Jeong Guk' warna hitam. Teriakan '_Ne_' dari dalam kamar membuat Kikwang menunggu adiknya membuka pintu.

"_Hyung_, sudah pulang?" tanya Jeong Guk setelah membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Kikwang hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia melongok kedalam kamar adiknya dan tersenyum tipis, menyapa kehadiran manusia lainnya di ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, Jongup," sapa Kikwang. Pemuda dengan kaos tipis putih, bermata sipit dan senyum lebar itu menjawab '_Annyeong_, _hyung_' bernada cerah. Pandangan Kikwang lalu beralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya, ia mengerutkan kening karena melihat ada yang sedikit aneh dengan salah satu teman adiknya tersebut.

"Minki? Kau tidak apa-apa? Gukkie, Minki sakit ya?" ujar Kikwang khawatir dengan Choi Minki yang kini tengah berbaring miring menutup mata beralas bantal di kepala berhadapan dengan arah Kikwang berwajah pucat. Jeong Guk lalu buru-buru mendorong kakaknya keluar dari kamar.

"Minki tak apa-apa kok, dia agak demam. _Hyung_, tadi memanggil kenapa?" tanya Jeong Guk sambil mendorong Kikwang lalu menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Kikwang merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran karena ada yang tak beres dengan adiknya dan teman-temannya. Tapi, ia hanya menyedikapkan tangan di depan dada dan berkata kalau Ibu memanggilnya ke bawah untuk mengambil kue dan es jeruk untuknya, Jongup dan Minki.

Jeong Guk adalah adik Kikwang sekaligus _magnae_ di keluarganya. Dia sekarang menginjak bangku SMA kelas dua dan tertarik dengan banyak hal. Sempat suatu ketika Kikwang harus pusing mencari Jeong Guk ke rumah teman-temannya (ia lalu menemukannya di rumah Minki, dua blok rumahanya sendiri) hanya karena Jeong Guk ingin tahu kenapa kucing itu menggeram. Karena Ibu alergi kucing, pantas dia pergi ke rumah Minki karena pemuda itu punya kucing.

"Eh, ada _noonaa_!" jerit Jeong Guk senang, Kikwang mengikutinya dari belakang ketika memasuki dapur. Ia hanya melihat dengan bosan bagaimana adiknya senang kalau ada Luna datang memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Luna menoleh sebentar dan kembali ke kesibukannya, merebus pasta.

"Hei, Jeong Guk. Mau pasta?"

"Iya! Iya! Mau! Eh, _noona_. Kebetulan _noona_ disini." Kata Jeong Guk mendekati Luna. Kikwang mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa Jeong Guk?" tanyanya. Tapi adiknya tak segera berkata, ia menoleh pada Kikwang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka, lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"T-tidak deh. Nanti saja. Ini, aku ambil kue dan esnya dulu ya! _Hyung_! Jangan habiskan pasta _noona_. Aku mintaa!" ujar Jeong Guk seraya mengangkut senampan makanan dan minuman lalu membawanya keluar. Kikwang tak bereaksi, ia lalu memandang punggung Luna tanpa kata. Gadis itu sepertinya tahu sedang diperhatikan, ia lalu menutup panci dan membalikkan badan.

"_Arrasso_… Nanti aku akan memberitahukanmu kalau adikmu mulai aneh-aneh lagi." Ujar Luna dengan senyum manis. Kikwang hanya tersenyum lembut juga, tak sadar itu membawa aliran listrik aneh untuk dada kekasihnya.

"Pastanya sisakan untukku ya? Selebihnya, berikan pada Jeong Guk saja."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Kikwang sebenarnya ingin sidang skripsinya di laksanakan lebih cepat. Tapi, dosen Oh dan dosen Kwok sebagai pembimbingnya bilang kalau skripsinya harus lebih dimatangkan lagi, atau kalau tidak Professor Brian, Guru Besar Teknik Sipil itu akan menghabisinya mati-matian. Jadi, daripada mati kutu di ruang sidang nanti dan harus mengulang lagi, lebih baik ia membaguskan skripsinya. Ia sedang membaca ulang lagi halaman 213, sepertinya ada yang perlu diberi titik.

"_Hyung_, apa kau di dalam?" sebuah suara halus mengiringi ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Ia menoleh sebentar memandang pintu. Siapa ya? Seingatnya, Lee Kwangsoo, _hyung_ pertamanya tak punya suara sehalus itu. Kalau Guk juga tak mungkin.

"Iya, sia─ oh, Minki?" kata Kikwang tersenyum saat membuka pintu. Pemuda manis dengan rambut panjang warna hitam itu hanya menundukkan badannya singkat dan tersenyum padanya. Menurut Kikwang, sayang sekali kalau tahu bahwa anak di depannya ini lelaki. Soalnya, dia sangat manis.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku _hyung_ yang kupinjam kemarin." Katanya, sambil memberikan buku Emile Durkheim yang kemarin Kikwang serahkan pada Jeong Guk karena ingin meminjam. Oh, jadi ternyata dipinjam Minki ya?

"Iya sama-sama Minki. Eh?" Kikwang menerima buku tersebut, tak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan Minki yang pucat. Pemuda itu lalu buru buru menarik tangannya dan menutupi dengan kemeja panjang yang ia kenakan.

"A-aku, permisi dulu _hyung_." Minki lalu buru-buru berbalik dan masuk ke kamar seberangnya, kamar Jeong Guk. Kikwang mengerutkan kening, berpikir sebentar dan melihat buku yang ada di tangannya. Sambil menutup pintu, ia membuka buka halaman buku yang sudah tua tersebut.

Ini pikiran terkasar Kikwang saat melihat pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Apa Minki berencana bunuh diri? Kenapa banyak goresan tak teratur di pergelangan tangannya dekat nadi begitu? Ia kembali melihat cover belakang buku yang baru saja dikembalikan Minki dan menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup. Secara harfiah dia memang sedang menatap pintunya, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang membayangkan pintu kamar adiknya dan Minki yang berada di dalam sana. Sepertinya, kecurigaan Kikwang semakin kuat dan harus ada yang menjadi korban interogasi.

Malamnya, Kikwang hanya makan malam berdua dengan Jeong Guk. Minki tidak bisa ikut makan malam karena ada sesuatu hal. Hujan juga sudah turun rintik-rintik ketika Minki berlari pulang tanpa membawa payung, karena kalau menahan Minki lebih lama, Jeong Guk kahwatir hujan malah lebih lebat dan tak berhenti seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Lagipula hari ini Ayah dan Ibu sedang menghadiri acara reuni akbar SMA mereka di luar kota (jangan lupakan bagaimana mereka memuji satu sama lain saat mengenang masa lalu, lagipula mereka pacaran sejak SMA) dan akan pulang mungkin lusa. Kikwang menghembuskan nafas iri karena SMAnya saja sepertinya tak mengingat para alumnusnya. Tapi, itu tak penting, melihat Jeong Guk mengunyah nasinya membuat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku," tunjuk Kikwang pada poinnya, Jeong Guk menatap kakaknya dengan tampang tak mengerti. Kikwang melanjutkan sambil menggigit dagingnya pelan, "tapi yang jelas, aku tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Minki."

Adiknya yang manis itu seperti baru saja melihat laba-laba besar seukuran tangannya sendiri, ia langsung memuntahkan air ke lantai dan terbatuk-batuk kasar. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk menjawab pernyataan kakaknya. Setelah beberapa kali berdehem, ia baru bisa menjawab dengan suara serak.

"_Hyung_ ini ngomong apa sih? Aku tak mengerti?" ujar Jeong Guk lalu mengunyah sayurnya lagi. Kikwang tak menyerah, ia mengaduk sup dan bicara dengan nada agak ditekan.

"Minki tidak baik-baik saja seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujarnya santai, padahal dalam hati ia ingin tahu apa reaksi adiknya kalau ia mengatakan hal yang dia sendiri belum tahu kebenarannya. Tangan Jeong Guk yang akan mengambil daging lalu berhenti di udara dan menatap kakaknya sengit. Ia menarik lagi tangannya dan mendarat di depan dada.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Minki hanya sakit demam. Lagi pula dia memang _tidak baik-baik_ saja karena dia sakit." ujar Jeong Guk sedikit marah, lalu meneruskan, "kenapa _hyung_ begitu curiga?"

Kemarahan yang tak wajar, mata yang tak fokus di satu titik dan nada yang bergetar membuat kecurigaan Kikwang semakin meningkat. Ia ikut-ikutan menaruh sumpit dan melipat tangan di atas meja, mencondongkan badan ke arah Jeong Guk. Entah kenapa 'kasus' ini jadi sangat menarik untuknya. Paling tidak, disini ia tak perlu menghitung secara aljabar agar 'kasus' bisa roboh rata dengan tanah tanpa mencederai bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku kenapa ada seseorang yang demam mempunyai banyak luka gores di pergelangan tangannya?" ujar Kikwang kalem. Ia tersenyum menang saat melihat kekagetan di wajah Jeong Guk.

"M-mungkin saja.. Mungkin saja d-dia tak sengaja mendapatkan luka itu.."

"Luna bicara padaku." Potong Kikwang, kali ini wajahnya serius, "ia mengatakan semua yang sudah kau katakan padanya."

Sebenarnya, ini rencana simpanan. Kikwang bahkan tak pernah menyinggung masalah Jeong Guk di depan Luna karena ia tahu kekasihnya tak akan buka mulut. Kali ini dia menyiapkan jebakan untuk adiknya tersayang agar buka mulut. Senyumnya melebar tatkala Jeong Guk uring-uringan karena mengira Luna membocorkan rahasianya. Oh, _mianhae_, _chagiya_.

"A-apa? T-tapi.. Tapi _noona_ sudah berjanji padaku! Aah! _Noona_ sudah berjanjii!" tantrum yang dilemparkan Jeong Guk membuat Kikwang menahan tawa. Lucu sekali sih adiknya yang kelas 2 SMA ini tapi sifat seperti kelas 2 SD.

"Nah. Sekarang. Kenapa kau masih menyembunyikannya?" tuntut Kikwang. Tapi, Jeong Guk hanya diam, mengaduk aduk nasinya kesal. Kakaknya hanya menghembuskan nafas karena anak itu masih belum bisa diajak kerja sama, "lagipula, buku tentang bunuh diri yang kau pinjam kemarin nyatanya dibawa Minki, 'kan? Aku tak pernah tahu orang yang sakit demam akan seputus asa seprti itu."

Hening. Jeong Guk masih bergerak gelisah.

"Guk_kie_." Panggil Kikwang. Adiknya menyerah.

"B-baiklah. Baiklah! Minki memang punya masalah tapi dia melarangku untuk bicara pada siapapun bahkan kau! Tapi.. ugh.. kenapa _noona_ harus bicara padamu siih!" rengek Jeong Guk lagi. Kikwang hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah. Jangan salahkan _noona_mu. Aku yang memaksanya bicara." Kikwang berkata santai dan menyeruput supnya yang sudah dingin. Jeong Guk menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Bagaimana caranya? Luna _noona_ bukan orang yang bermulut besar, tahu!" protes Jeong Guk. Kikwang masih tersenyum, kali ini ia sengaja memasang _smirk_ dan menyangga dagu lalu menatap lurus-lurus pada Jeong Guk.

"Kau takkan mau tahu bagaimana aku memaksanya." Ujar Kikwang. Butuh beberapa waktu akhirnya Jeong Guk mengerti dan mengernyit jijik.

"Ugh. Dasar mesum." Katanya sambil menyuapkan nasi. Kikwang memasang wajah malas dan mengetuk ketukkan bagian atas sumpitnya ke meja, menyatakan bahwa ia meminta perhatian dari orang di seberangnya.

"Hei, hei.. jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Katanya.

"_Arra_.. _Arra_.. Begini. _Hyung_ sudah tahu ceritanya dari Luna _noona_ kan?" kata Jeong Guk berhati-hati. Kikwang hanya mengangguk bagaikan ia tahu cerita Luna soal Minki, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Ya. Lalu?" jawabnya santai. Jeong Guk mengerang kesal.

"_Hyung_ ini bagaimana! Ya jelas-jelas ayah Minki itu kriminal! KRI-MI-NAL! Orang itu harusnya masuk penjara, lalu dihukum mati. Ugh. Pokoknya, dia menjijikkan!" kata Jeong Guk yang begitu kesalnya hingga menusuk nusuk nasi dengan sendok sangat kuat. Bagaikan ia melihat wajah orang yang ia kesalkan dan berhasil merusaknya hingga hancur di mangkuk nasinya.

Satu hal yang baru ditarik kesimpulan oleh Kikwang adalah Minki mencoba bunuh diri karena ayahnya yang sangat menjijikkan itu dan harusnya bisa dihukum mati. Oke, lalu langkah kedua, Kikwang harus tahu apa akar masalahnya. Ia berpura-pura menghembuskan nafas kesal sama seperti Jeong Guk lalu menambahkan dengan nada prihatin dalam kalimat,

"Lalu kenapa Minki memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?" ujar Kikwang seperti ia sedang mengingat-ingat Luna tengah bercerita soal Minki. Adiknya mendecakkan lidah dan berkata kesal sambil mengunyah makanan pelan.

"Apalagi dengan Ibunya yang sudah tidak ada sejak setahun lalu. Siksaan yang diterimanya semakin parah! Bayangkan saja, ketika Ibunya masih ada, Minki masih tersiksa secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena Ibunya tahu. Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Tidak ada yang bisa melindungi Minki dari orang bejat itu! Bahkan dia _secara tidak langsung_, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana _orang itu_ menyebarkan cerita bohong kalau Minki pecinta lelaki dan tidur dengan para lelaki! Padahal.. padahal dia sendiri yang melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri!

"_Hyung_! Dia itu mengalami pelecehan seksual! Sial sekali bukan? Karena berita bohong itu menyebar di sekolah, tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya bahkan Jongup pun tak mau sekamar bersamanya kalau tidak ku paksa! Aku tak pernah mempercayai Minki akan berbuat sehina itu maka aku menanyakannya. Kau tahu? Awalnya, dia mengakui dan menghindariku. Lama kelamaan, aku melihat banyak luka di tangan dan di dadanya sendiri. Kupikir karena Ayahnya menghukumnya, tapi ini lebih parah! Dia. Mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri! Astaga. Apa yang telah kulakukan pada temanku ini? Maka aku hanya ingin membantunya. Menolongnya dan membawanya ke jalan dimana dia bisa berontak! Tak ada yang mau menolongnya, _hyung_.."

Jeong Guk bercerita panjang lebar. Kikwang hanya melihat Jeong Guk dengan wajah terkejut yang tak kentara karena adiknya masih sibuk menunduk memakan nasinya. Pelecehan seksual? Astaga, Minki? Oleh ayahnya? Oh, Tuhan. Kikwang menarik nafas, mencoba meredam amarah yang tak terlihat pada adiknya serta Luna. Karena kenapa masalah seperti ini dia tak diberitahu?

"Besok," lirih Kikwang karena baru saja dihantam batu besar mendegar cerita adiknya, "apa Minki akan menginap lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan alasanku supaya Minki bisa menjauh dari orang ituuuu!" kata Jeong Guk berapi-api dengan wajah yang lucu membuat Kikwang tersenyum memandang adiknya. Namun, ia termenung lagi. Mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa Jeong Guk tak bercerita padanya tapi pada Luna karena kekasihnya adalah seorang psikiater. Adiknya mungkin berharap ada yang bisa ia lakukan pada Minki. Apalagi mengingat kakak Luna adalah seorang perwira polisi, mungkin ada harapan. Tapi, ia tahu tak segampang itu menangkap keluarga Choi Minki.

Dengan pekerjaan ayah Minki seorang advokat penting di kotanya lalu dengan begitu saja mudah menjebloskannya ke penjara? Tunggu dulu. Bahkan Luna tak punya cukup bukti untuk membuat orang bengis itu jatuh dari kursinya, ia takkan bisa menggiringnya masuk penjara. Belum selesai Kikwang berpikir, suara adiknya memecah keheningan.

"_Hyung_." Panggilnya. Kikwang mengunyah suapan terakhir dan berdehem menjawab adiknya, "aku.. begini. Hm… aku ingin tanya.."

"Ya. Tanya saja."

"Agak menjijikkan. Tapi.. sungguh, jangan berpikiran aneh padaku. Aku.. aku ingin tahu."

"Iya, cepat tanya saja."

"Aku tak mungkin menanyakan ini pada Minki. Tapi.. aku ingin tahu. K-kalau ada dua lelaki melakukan.. melakukan _itu_," Jeong Guk menambahkan tanda kutip di udara dengan jarinya, "kau bisa bayangkan tidak bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

Kali ini, Kikwang yang menelan air begitu banyaknya hingga ia harus tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk serta memuntahkan sedikit air seperti Jeong Guk tadi. Adiknya langsung khawatir dan berkata pertanyaannya itu bodoh dan ia tahu ia tak boleh menanyakannya. Tersenyum dalam hati, Kikwang ingin mengerjai adiknya. Dengan berbekal senyuman nakal dan tangan yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja birunya yang basah. Kikwang mencondongkan diri ke arah Jeong Guk yang menghindarinya dengan tatapan apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan?

"Kenapa, Guk_kie_?" ujar Kikwang, masih dengan senyum yang menggoda. Kali ini dadanya yang telanjang sudah terlihat dan kancing kemejanya akan terlepas semua, "kau mau mencobanya?"

"A-apa?" punggung Jeong Guk sudah tertempel sempurna di kursi, menjauhi kakaknya yang mulai tak waras. Dalam hati ia sulit mengakui kakak keduanya memang benar-benar tampan, tapi tetap saja. Dia kan laki-laki!

"Tak akan sakit kok. Mungkin di awal─"

"YAA! MENJAUH DARIKU KAU OM-OM MESUM!"

Baru saja Kikwang berdiri membuat kursinya berdengit kebelakang, Jeong Guk sudah berlari keluar dari ruang makan berbekal garpu tajam untuk melindungi dirinya dari kakak yang sekarang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruang makan.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Setiap malam, Kikwang selalu punya kebiasaan aneh. Jam setengah dua belas dia akan terbangun, duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya dan akhirnya turun kebawah untuk meminum air dingin. Setelah itu, matanya akan menolak tidur sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Luna sudah menyarankan dia untuk mencoba bicara dengan dokter, tapi Kikwang masih tak ingin.

Kali ini, mungkin matanya akan menolak tidur sampai pagi mengingat Minki menginap sekarang.

Saat turun akan ke dapur, ia mendegar sayup-sayup orang menangis. Kikwang tak takut hantu, namun juga ia juga tahu kalau mereka eksis. Dengan berbekal keberanian dan mengantuk, ia membelokkan langkahnya ke ruang tamu. Pertama-tama ia hanya menyembulkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang menangis. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia tahu siapa yang tengah menunduk menutupi wajahnya dan melipat kaki di atas sofa. Kikwang menarik nafas sebentar, ia lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Minki? Tidak tidur?" ia menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Minki dengan santai dan mengambil remote TV, menyalakannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ah. A-aku tidak bisa tidur, _hyung_." Ujar Minki cepat cepat menghapus air mata yang menetes. Kikwang masih tak menatap wajah Minki, sengaja memberinya waktu untuk merapikan dirinya. Ia hanya secara acak mengganti _channel_ TV dan membiarkan gumaman lembut suara kotak ajaib itu memenuhi ruangan serta hantaman air hujan yang menyerbu di luar rumah.

"Minki?" kata Kikwang ketika ia tiba-tiba menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya, berpura-pura terkejut, "kenapa kau menangis? Jeong Guk melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadamu?"

Ia bertanya khawatir, namun Minki hanya tertawa pelan lalu berkata bahwa adik Kikwang tak melakukan apapun padanya. "Justru aku yang ingin berterimakasih padanya, _hyung_."

"Oh ya? Wah, Jeong Guk tak pernah melakukan sesuatu untukku yang mengharuskanku berterimakasih padanya." Kata Kikwang kesal, pemuda manis di sebelahnya masih tertawa. Ia lalu ikut tersenyum dan memandang Minki penuh-penuh.

"Tapi, Minki. Serius. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena kau tahan padanya dan semua kegilaan yang ia perbuat. Aku juga minta maaf karena dia selalu menggangu Ciko, kucingmu, dan membawanya pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Itu karena Ibu tak bisa dekat-dekat bulu.." ujar Kikwang menerawang. Ia lalu menoleh pada Minki yang tersenyum.

"Tak apa kok, _hyung_."

Keheningan merajai keduanya. Kikwang tak tahu harus darimana memulai. Kalau dia menerapkan metode seperti ia membohongi Jeong Guk, mungkin saja Minki tak akan bersikap terbuka lagi pada Jeong Guk. Maka dia mencari akal, namun sebelum ia bisa berkata, Minki membuka suara.

"Yang kemarin itu," katanya, Kikwang mendengarkan dengan tertarik, "Luna _noona_. Jeong Guk berkata kalau _hyung_ akan segera menikah. Benarkah?" tanyanya polos. Mendengar begitu, Kikwang terkejut dan membuka-menutup mulut bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Ah, begitu? Doakan saja ya. Oh, Minki. Aku harap kau juga datang di pernikahanku, _ne_?" kata Kikwang dengan senyum manis, walau dalam hati ingin mencaci-maki Jeong Guk tapi paling tidak itu kata-kata adiknya yang mengadung doa. Nah, kalau yang ini, Kikwang mau berterimakasih padanya.

"_Hyung_ ingin aku datang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah mengenalmu dari kecil. Lagipula, kau teman Jeong Guk. Pakai jas yang pantas, biar kau kelihatan tampan, Minki-_ah_. Kalau tidak, nanti dikira perempuan." Kikwang tertawa kecil, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Namun ketika ia mencuri lirik pada Minki, pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan bermain jari.

"Hei.. Hei.. _Hyung_ hanya bercanda. Kau ini tampan kok, kau kan _namja_!" ceria Kikwang sambil mengguncang pundak Minki pelan. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, tapi tak lega. Kikwang kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada televisi.

"Aku senang," lirih Minki, Kikwang meliriknya, "aku senang diterima sangat baik di rumah Jeong Guk. Bertemu dengan _hyung_, bahkan kenal calon kakak ipar Jeong Guk."

Tidak ada tanggapan, Kikwang membiarkan Minki bicara.

"Tidak seperti di rumah. Aku selalu sendirian. Bahkan Ayah seakan..," ia tercekat sebentar saat memanggil kata itu, "..seakan tak tahu bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia seperti tak ingin aku berada di dekatnya. Tapi, aku menyayangi Ayahku."

Kalimat terakhir menohok Kikwang, tapi tak ada kalimat yang keluar.

"Dunia seperti berputar sangat cepat di depanku, _hyung_," kali ini Kikwang menoleh pada Minki, "aku seperti tak bisa mengejar harapan lagi. Semuanya berjalan tanpa ada yang mengetahui aku ada. Hidup atau tidaknya aku di dunia ini seperti tak ada gunanya lagi. Tapi aku tak mau menderita begini."

Minki tertawa mendengus sebentar, "Ada kalanya aku berpikir ketika kita mati, kurasa tak akan ada masalah yang menghampiri. Semuanya berjalan lebih mudah.. untukku."

"_Mwoya_." Kata Kikwang tanpa sadar nada bicaranya jadi dingin, memandang Minki sedikit marah, "kau ini bicara apa, Minki-_ah_."

Minki lalu mendongak dan menatap Kikwang, kakak sahabatnya itu tengah menatapnya intens dengan kerutan di kening dan alisnya terangkat. Namun ia tak mengerti dan hanya terus menatap Kikwang.

"Kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan Jeong Guk? Kau pikir dia senang kalau sahabat masa kecilnya meninggalkannya sendirian begitu? Kalau kau pikir Jeong Guk itu preman, kau salah besar. Dia itu anak kecil umur limat tahun yang jika kau ambil permen dari tangannya dia menangis. Jadi bayangkan saja kalau dia kehilanganmu." Ujar Kikwang bersungut-sungut menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Tapi, tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Minki, ia masih terus saja menatap Kikwang.

Sadar diperhatikan begitu karena sedari tadi tersulut emosi, Kikwang menghembuskan nafas menahan amarah lalu menatap Minki lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum.

"Dengar ya, adikku yang manis. Kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri bahkan Ibu berkata pada Ayah kalau kau mungkin sebenarnya adik perempuan kami yang tak sempat hidup di dunia," Minki tersenyum geli, begitu juga dengan Kikwang, "kau harus bertahan. Hidup memang begitu, tak ada yang berada di garis lurus. Kalau kau berada di garis lurus, itu artinya kau tak hidup. Kau mati. Hidup seperti _roller coaster_, kau bisa saja menangis ketakutan karena tak tahan ketinggian atau bahkan berteriak karena senang.

"Jangan berpikir kau hidup sendirian disini. Meskipun kelihatannya _cheesy_, tapi.. Ada aku, ada Jeong Guk. Bahkan ada Kwangsoo _hyung_ yang siap jadi jerapahmu kalau kau mau." Tiba-tiba Kikwang merasa bersalah mengikut sertakan kakaknya yang paling tua, namun tak jadi masalah karena Minki tertawa.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Minki. Bahkan jika kami tak ada, kau masih punya Tuhan."

Minki tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya menjadi bulat sabit. Kikwang merasa ia telah berhasil menghentikan Minki melakukan hal yang aneh seperti diungkapkan oleh Jeong Guk, meskipun pada akhirnya kini Kikwang harus sibuk menghentikan Minki yang tiba-tiba menangis bercampur tertawa dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' padanya.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"KAU!"

Jeong Guk berteriak sambil mendobrak terbuka pintu kamar kakaknya, membuat Kikwang yang tengah sibuk membaca komik diatas tempat tidur langsung menoleh terkejut. Ia mengerutkan kening karena adiknya benar-benar tengah marah terlihat dari wajahnya yang bersungut-sungut. Dengan hentakan kaki seperti anak kecil, ia melangkah masuk dan menunjuk Kikwang.

"KAU!"

"Ya, aku? Kenapa sih?" tanya Kikwang kembali membaca komiknya, Jeong Guk berdecak sebal dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau berbohong padaku, iya 'kan? Luna _noona_ tak pernah memberitahumu apapun!" sungut Jeong Guk. kikwang hanya tersenyum, menutup komik dan menatap wajah adiknya.

"Siapa yang bodoh kalau begitu?" ucap Kikwang ringan sambil membalik halaman komiknya. Adiknya kembali merengek.

"KAU! Kau yang bodoh _hyuuuungggg_!" katanya seperti orang yang menangis. Kikwang hanya tertawa,

"Kalau begitu, aku berhasil membodohimu, pintar." Goda Kikwang, kali ini ia menutup komiknya dan tersenyum pada Jeong Guk yang masih meringik sebal pada kakaknya, menggumamkan kata-kata sumpah serapah yang tidak kasar.

"Omong-omong," putus Kikwang di tengah-tengah acara merapal 'kata kasar untuk kakak'-nya Jeong Guk, "bagaimana keadaan Minki sekarang?"

Tentu saja dia penasaran. Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian dimana Kikwang mencoba bicara dengan Minki. Meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Kikwang juga sudah bicara pada Luna, mengatakan semua yang ia katakan pada Minki secara detail tanpa salah. Kekasihnya hanya bilang mungkin Minki dalam tahap dimana ia sedang berpikir untuk tetap melanjutkan atau tidak keputusannya. Semoga saja berakhir baik.

"Kurasa, sudah agak membaik. Kemarin, dia sempat maju kedepan dan membacakan puisi miliknya." Kata Jeong Guk tiba-tiba tersenyum, memandang langit sore dari jendela kakaknya yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, "kata Minki, kau bicara padanya saat tengah malam. Kau bicara apa memang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Kikwang sok penting sambil membalik halaman komiknya lagi, "tapi syukurlah kalau begitu jadinya."

Hening sebentar, Jeong Guk menatap lantai tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Kikwang mengintip dari balik komik, dan tersenyum. Menyenggol pelan punggung adiknya dengan lutut.

"Jangan ber-mellow drama begitu ah, tak cocok dengan wajahmu."

"Memang wajahku kenapa?"

"Seperti preman."

Kikwang menerima pukulan telak di perutnya, walaupun pada akhirnya Jeong Guk juga ikut kesakitan karena perut kakaknya lebih keras dari yang ia bayangkan. Keheningan kembali merajai diantara mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanyalah tetesan air hujan yang mulai ramai dari luar jendela kamar. Kikwang menutup komiknya ketika suara ponsel Jeong Guk terdengar dari kamar seberang.

Setelah adiknya berlari keluar kamarnya, inginnya Kikwang langsung tidur mengingat suasana sudah sangat mendukung. Baru saja ia menurunkan suhu AC, Jeong Guk kembali membuka kamarnya rusuh dan berkata sambil terengah-engah.

"_H_-_hyung_." Kikwang hanya menatap adiknya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"M-Minki… _Hyung_.. M-Minki!" Jeong Guk berdiri sambil gemetaran. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban sekaligus khawatir, Kikwang segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mendatanginya.

"Apa? Ada apa? Jeong Guk!" kata Kikwang terburu-buru sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya.

"D-dia.."

"Iya?! Dia apa?!"

"Dia ditemukan tewas, _hyung_!"

Jeda sebentar, Kikwang menatap adiknya horor.

"_Mwo_?" bisik Kikwang terkejut.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul saat Kikwang dan Luna beserta Jeong Guk hadir di pemakaman Choi Minki. Berbekal payung hitam yang besar, Kikwang berdiri kaku di samping pusara adik temannya ini bersama Luna yang tengah menyelipkan tangan diantara lengannya yang bebas dari tugas memegang payung.

Sementara Jeong Guk masih menangis sambil menunduk diatas batu nisan Minki, Kikwang berusaha untuk menutupi adiknya dengan payung tapi air hujan sedikit lolos dan akhirnya membasahi Jeong Guk.

"M-Minki… Kenapa jadi begini?! Kau berjanji padaku.. kau bahkan berjanji padaku akan menemaniku sampai lulus nanti! Kau pembohong, kau pembohong, Minki!" gumam Jeong Guk diantara isakan tangisnya. Jeong Guk tak mau bersusah-susah menghapus air matanya, toh, hujan akan menghapuskan untuknya. Sayangnya, ribuan tetes air itu tak menghapus kesedihan bahkan kemarahan milik Jeong Guk.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Jeong Guk lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan air matanya menderas, "aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir kau sendirian! Kenapa sih, Minki bodoh! Kau bodoh!" seperti orang kesetanan, Jeong Guk memukul-mukul nisan Minki. Luna segera mengambil gagang payung di tangan Kikwang dan mendorongnya pelan untuk menghentikan adiknya.

"Jeong Guk.. Gukkie." Kikwang berkata pelan, menghentikan adiknya dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jeong Guk dengan erat dari belakang punggungnya, "kalau kau begini terus, Minki tak akan tenang di sana-"

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" jeritnya, membuat beberapa pengunjung pemakaman yang belum beranjak menatap mereka, "dia seharusnya tak tenang! Sudah seharusnya dia tak tenang! Kenapa.. Kenapa dia begitu jahat padaku_ hyung_?! Kenapa!"

Kikwang lalu memeluk adiknya, tak memperdulikan kalau nanti celananya akan kotor terkena tanah yang basah. Yang ia lebih pedulikan sekarang adalah adiknya, adik yang ia sayang serta hati yang tersakiti. Luna meremas pelan pundak Kikwang, saat pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya, ia memberikan pandangan bahwa mereka harus membawa Jeong Guk untuk pergi dari sini.

Sesaat setelah Jeong Guk memberi kabar kalau Minki ditemukan tewas, mereka segera menuju ke rumah Minki. Sudah ada ambulan dan satu mobil polisi disana dan beberapa perawat serta seorang dokter. Mereka berdua buru-buru masuk ke rumah dan bertemu dengan pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Choi. Ia lalu bercerita bahwa tuan muda Minki masuk kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah dan tak keluar dari sana. Saat Ayahnya memanggil, Minki tak menjawab dan kamarnya dikunci.

Tuan Choi sepertinya sangat marah, maka ia mendobrak pintu Minki. Tapi ia tak ada di kamar, setelah di cek di kamar mandi, Minki sudah ditemukan tewas dengan pergelangan tangan sobek yang terendam di bath up dan darah yang memenuhi air. Seketika tuan Choi begitu histeris dan segera berteriak memanggil semua penghuni rumah.

Kikwang dan Jeong Guk memutuskan untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan polisi sambil menelfon teman-teman dan tetangga yang mengenal Minki. Butuh satu jam untuk menerima hasilnya, dan berakhir bahwa Minki dinyatakan positif bunuh diri. Jeong Guk sangat emosional saat itu, jika tidak Kikwang menyeretnya untuk pulang dan berganti baju, mungkin adiknya sudah memukuli tuan Choi habis-habisan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari pemakaman, Kikwang masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ia membiarkan Luna untuk menyetir karena takut kalau-kalau ia malah melamun. Beberapa kali pemuda itu melihat kaca tengah untuk memastikan keadaan adiknya. Tak banyak berubah, hanya saja ia tak berteriak-teriak seperti di pemakaman. Namun Jeong Guk hanya menangis tanpa suara. Kikwang menghembuskan nafas lagi dan menatap jalan. Hujan masih belum berhenti.

"M-Minki.. Minki mengatakan hal yang aneh tadi pagi." Ucap Jeong Guk setelah sekian lama terdiam dengan terbata-bata, Luna menengadah sebentar untuk melihat bayangan Jeong Guk.

"Berkata apa?" tanya Luna, Kikwang memasang pendengaran walaupun pandagannya sudah tak sanggup menatap adiknya yang menangis.

"D-dia bilang.. Dia bilang agar aku menjaga Chiko dengan baik. A-aku, b-berkata kalau aku bukan tuannya, j-jadi, aku tak bisa. Namun dia memaksaku," Jeong Guk mengambil jeda untuk menangis, "ia lalu berkata.. ia lalu berkata kalau dia akan sangat senang bisa menjadi bagaian keluarga kita. D-dia me-minta maaf."

Luna terdiam sebentar, Kikwang tak merespon.

"Kita kehilangannya," ujar Luna pelan, Kikwang menoleh pada gadisnya. Wajah Luna mengerut serius, ia menggigit bibirnya seperti kalau sedang kehilangan sesuatu, "kita melewatkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kikwang.

"Seseorang yang bunuh diri atau _suicide_ punya beberapa tahap. Yang pertama, ia akan berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah hal yang terbaik. Kedua, mereka akan mencari tahu soal bunuh diri dan alatnya. Tahap ketiga, mereka menduga-duga dan memperkirakan kematian dengan beberapa alat yang sudah mereka siapkan."

Luna menarik nafas sebentar. Mobil mereka berhenti karena mereka sudah mencapai tujuan, ketika ia menarik rem tangan, Luna menatap Kikwang dan Jeong Guk bergantian. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tahap keempat, mereka sudah memutuskan alat dan bagaimana mereka mati. Kelima.. Ini adalah saat dimana mereka meminta tolong. Mereka diambang keputusan dimana mereka akan benar-benar akan menuju kematian atau tidak. Seperti Minki, perkataan seperti itu sebenarnya ia meminta tolong bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat berada di dunia ini. Jika seseorang tahu mencegahnya, maka itu tidak akan terjadi. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu,"

Luna tersenyum, tidak menyalahkan Jeong Guk.

"Tahap keenam, mereka melakukannya."

"Aku bodoh." Singkat Jeong Guk, "aku bodoh tak tahu kalau dia kesakitan. Tapi dia juga bodoh! Minki juga bodoh _hyung_!" ia marah tanpa alasan pada kakak yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Dia selalu berpikir kalau dia sendirian, dia selalu berpikir kalau orang-orang yang menyayanginya hanya imanjinasi. Dia selalu menghindar saat ada orang yang peduli padanya, menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri! Kau bodoh! Choi Minki kau bodoh!"

Sekali lagi, Jeong Guk menangis keras di dekapan tangannya. Luna menatap karpet mobil dan lalu menatap wajah Kikwang. Pandangan Kikwang masih menatap lekat-lekat pada Jeong Guk yang menangis, air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih. Luna mengerti, pasti sangat berat untuk Kikwang kehilangan seseorang yang sudah dianggap adik dan melihat Jeong Guk sangat sedih.

Namun diantara tiga orang dalam mobil itu, mereka tahu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengembalikan waktu. Mereka tahu mereka sudah terlambat dan tak ada gunanya menangisi yang sudah selesai. Hanya menabur garam di laut. Tak ada yang mereka bisa lakukan.

"_Cha_," kata Kikwang menarik nafas, saat tangisan Jeong Guk mulai mereda, "sudah jangan menangis. Kau ini _namja_." Padahal sendirinya ingin menangis.

"Ayo keluar," ajak Kikwang karena hujan sudah mulai menipis, ia membuka pintu, "tak ada gunanya kita di mobil terus."

Luna masih tak bergerak dari duduknya, melihat Kikwang berlari menuju pagar rumah tanpa menggunakan payung. Luna kembali menatap pada Jeong Guk, ia mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Gukkie."

"Mungkin _hyung_ marah padaku. Aku tidak biasanya sehisteris ini. Aku berlebihan ya _noona_?" kata Jeong Guk mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya sambil menangis. Namun, Luna masih tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita kedalam. Kubuatkan kau cokelat panas nanti, bagaimana?"

Memang harus ada yang begitu, harus ada manusia yang duduk menjadi pendengar. Mengerti keluh kesah yang lain dan menerima tampungan permasalahan. Tak ada orang yang sanggup menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Mereka akan meledak seperti bom waktu. Beberapa meledak dengan _benar_, ada juga yang _salah_.

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

_**Thanks for your attention. I'm still waiting for review and comment. Thanks. If you want to bash me, please don't too much **_**XD**


End file.
